Talk Jitsu to Me: ShikaTema
by OstaraNight
Summary: She may have been the one injured, but she wasn't the only one hurt. He doesn't want to talk about it, and she's too stubborn to accept that. A look into Shikamaru and Temari's relationship and bedroom. One shot with Lemon


This is my first time writing fanfic, so I hope you like it.

 **LEMON, so if that's not your thing, this story isn't for you.** I myself am a lemonade sort of girl, and you just can't have good lemonade without some lemons.

Side note: September is the month of Shikamaru's birthday, so it seemed fitting to write and publish something about him this month, as one half of one of my favorite Konoha couple.

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters... I mean, I totally wish I did, but that's just not the case.

* * *

Shikamaru rushed to the Konoha hospital, having just been given a vague message that Temari had been rushed there after being found somewhere along the Konoha and Suna border.

His mind raced through multiple scenarios of what could have happened and what condition he would find her in. Each scenario causing his adrenalin to course through his veins, making him feel shaky and sick, at the possibilities. There were too many variations and too little information to determine and plan the next steps, to prepare himself for what he might find.

Arriving at the hospital he went straight to the front desk.

"I'm here to see Temari of the Sand." Shikamaru said, though it sounded like it was spoken by someone else.

"Let's see…" The nurse receptionist seemed to take forever, leafing through some papers, looking for her room number. He squashed his desire to rip the pages from her hands, reasoning that any confrontation with the staff would just make it take even longer. Looking around he saw Sakura walking by and made eye contact with her. She started towards him as he immediately fled the desk and the confused nurse who had just found the room number.

Standing in front of Sakura, all he could breath was, "Temari?"

Sakura looked at his anxious, pleading eyes and immediately assured him, "She's alright. She's in a room just over here." Sakura gestured to her right. "Would you like me to take you there?"

Shikamaru nodded, exhaling sharply, realizing he had been holding his breath.

Sakura gently placed her hand on his arm and guided him to her room. "She was found unconscious, with a several broken bones. We fixed her up, but she is still out from some of the pain medicine we gave her, so she is sleeping. We don't know what happened, yet, but she should wake in the next hour or so, and she can fill us in then. Apparently, it looked like there was some sort of confrontation, and several rogue ninja were found dead nearby."

Shikamaru stood at the bottom of the bed, looking stunned, as a pale Temari lay still on the bed. Sakura left quietly, to let him wait for her to wake. After a few minutes, he realized Sakura was gone, and he went to sit in the chair next to the side of the bed.

Shikamaru quickly fell into his thoughts, slouching into the chair and closing his eyes while resting a hand on his head. 'What. The. Hell. She's tough, and this is a trip she often makes by herself. She _insists_ on making on her own, often saying it's a nice chance to get some alone time. Why didn't I push her to travel with others? What had happened? What if she hadn't been found? What would life be like without her?'

His mind quickly stuck on the thoughts of her stubbornness and then onto the hurt, pain, and emptiness he would feel without her. 'Would I be able to go on, if she was one of the dead shinobi, instead?' he questioned himself. He felt powerless and angry. Powerless that he wasn't there and she had gotten hurt, and angry that someone would try to hurt her. He felt sure that her stubbornness played a role, in getting herself in harm's way. 'That damned woman.'

"You're not gonna cry are you, Crybaby?"

Shikamaru was shaken from his thoughts and opened his eyes to see Temari with a weak smile and partially opened eyes, staring at him. Usually he actually liked her playful nickname of Crybaby for him, though he never admitted that to her, but he wasn't in the mood for joking. 'Doesn't she realize what happened? How can she be joking around, at a time like this?' flew into his mind.

"What happened, Tem?" the words croaked from his throat.

"I should be asking you that. I'm guessing you look worse than I do, about now." She chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Troublesome." he responded, but looked just as serious.

Temari sighed, "I got jumped by 5 rogue ninja on my usual route to Suna. Apparently, my reputation as a fierce Kunoichi has been slipping, and they thought they could get a nice randsome for the Kazekage's sister." And, trying relieve some of worry apparent in Shikamaru's face, she added, "They thought wrong." with a smirk.

" _You_ don't think. I never should have let you travel without an escort." Shikamaru retorted, only realizing his mistake when he saw her expression quickly change to anger.

" _I_ don't think?! _You_ shouldn't have _let me_?!" Her eyes were fully open now and she was fuming. "I'm not a little kid that needs her hand held when crossing the street. I'm not someone who needs your permission. I do what I want."

Shikamaru knew she was right, and knew this was not a battle worth fighting, "I'm sorry, Tem." he replied lamely, but the anger, frustration, and powerlessness that had grown in his chest was still there. Consciously, he worked to disengage from his feelings. They weren't helping, and this definitely wasn't the time to be fighting.

Temari's eyes softened and she sighed again, "It's alright. I know you must have been worried."

"Just get some rest." Shikamaru said with a wary half smile, but could only think to himself, 'You have no idea.'

* * *

Temari had fully healed and was back at their apartment in Kona; one she had rented when she kept having to come for work. Shikamaru had eventually moved in to share it with her.

Things should be back to normal, but somehow something felt off. Kankuro had hunted down the 2 remaining, injured rogue ninja. (Kankuro told her it had been quite easy, since they were injured so badly that they couldn't flee far, after she was done with them.) That was was the only loose end she could think of, but it had been wrapped up nicely.

Still, she couldn't quite place what was going on. Shikamaru definitely seemed distant since she had gotten hurt, a few weeks prior. She could almost swear that he had been avoiding her. He didn't seem to want to take part in their usual banter, choosing to remain quiet and look off into the distance, let alone have any physical contact with her, beyond a kiss on the cheek. When he did make eye contact with her, his eyes seemed focused elsewhere and his mind off in thought. He had been working late at the Hokage's office every night, then would come home briefly prior to going out, usually to the bar with his friends. At first she asked about joining him, but there always seemed to be a reason that she shouldn't come along, such as a guy's night, it was going to be just him and Choji, or something like that. It didn't take long before she stopped asking about tagging along.

Temari had tried to ask him what was going on, but he avoided her questions or just responded lamely with "Nothing." She had tried being patient, but she tonight she was going to get answers. She'd had enough.

* * *

It was late, again, when Shikamaru came home that night. As had become his custom, he grabbed an apple from the kitchen, took off his vest, and mentioned that he was going to be heading out.

"No need to wait up, Tem." he stated casually as he started for the door.

Temari quickly moved in front of him, blocking his path. "No, you're not going anywhere until we talk."

"Not this again, it's such a drag. There is _nothing_ to talk about." He was looking over her shoulder at the door.

"Look at me, Nara." Temari demanded, refusing to move.

His eyes darted to hers briefly, seeming to actually look at her before drifting out of focus as if looking off somewhere else.

"What is going on?!" Temari's temper flared.

"I'm going out." His response was cold and he attempted to step around her.

Temari stepped into his way again, frustrated, she gave him a shove. "No, you're not."

There was a flicker of fire in his eyes as they returned to focus, staring her in the eyes. "I'm not someone who needs your permission. I do what I want." His tone was still icy but now his eyes showed the hurt and anger behind it.

Temari immediately recognized the phrase and his feelings, and was actually a little relieved. This was something she could work with. She knew and understood anger, pain, and frustration.

Once again, Shikamaru attempted to step around her, but this time, as Temari moved to block his path and shove him again, she felt her body freeze and it was no longer under her control. He was using his shadow possession jitsu to freeze her in place.

"Stop it, Tem." he sounded tired and the fire in his eyes started to die, as if the fire was already going out.

"Make me, Nara." she challenged looking defiantly into his eyes.

"What do you think I'm doing right now? I'm making you." he scoffed as the embers in his eyes glowed.

Temari knew exactly how to fan the flames. It had all clicked moments ago. "Make me do whatever you want then." she smirked and while giving a wicked look.

"Ummm…" Now he was completely lost. How was she making him go from angry and annoyed to confused? Was this some sort of trap? He could never understand her, or any woman really. He was trying to figure out her goal and what her game was, but he was coming up blank. Why couldn't things with her be like a game of shogi? Instead, it was always like playing a game with changing rules. "What do you mean, Tem?"

She was really going to have to spell this out for him. " _Make me_ do _whatever_ you want." she slowly repeated, while keeping her eyes locked on his. She couldn't help smirk as she saw him slowly putting the pieces together, with a surprised look of realization coming over his face once he understood. Then very quickly he pushed the thought away.

"But you were in the hospital not that long ago…" his sentence trailed off. The thought of it made him stop and his eyes gave away to the pain that had caused.

"Come-on, Crybaby, I'm here and I'm better now." Temari said in a teasing tone. After a slight pause, she added, "You're upset? Then show me what happens when I get into trouble."

Almost instantly the pain was replaced by the anger and frustration that he had suppressed in the hospital, and it rose into his chest. Fueled by thoughts of the hospital, how stubborn she was, and how he wasn't there to protect her.

His voice was now low, as he warned "Careful what you say, Tem..."

"You don't scare me, Crybaby."

If this is the game she wanted to play, then they would play it. She wasn't the type to usually give up control, but if that's what she wanted, he was happy to take it. Somehow, his feelings of anger and frustration were now turning into lust. 'How is she doing that?' he pondered. He moved his hands above his head, placing his wrists together. Temari's arms mirrored his movement, as he still had her caught in his shadow possession.

Temari wasn't trying to get away, and instead looked turned on, as he quickly switched from his shadow possession jitsu to the using a version of his shadow strangle technique to bind her wrists together. He slammed his body into hers and both of them into the wall, with a hard, deep, needy kiss. She met his kiss, urging him to show her more.

Through their kiss, she could finally understand and feel the emotions he had been bottling up, and she was ready to take them, to expose them to the light.

After several minutes, he finished the kiss by biting her lower lip. Shikamaru pulled his mouth away while still using his arm to pin her shadow tied hands to the wall above her. She gave a slight moan as her body tried to follow his, and her eyes remained closed.

Shikamaru looked Temari up and down slowly. Her breathing was heavy and her teal eyes had just opened and were blazing, somehow pleading for him to continue and challenging him at the same time. If he didn't know just how strong and scary she could be, he may have been intimidated. But, he was like a moth drawn to a flame, and her troublesome, stubborn nature and strength is what drew him to her in the first place. Seeing her like that just made him harder and want her more.

Shikamaru quickly pulled a kunai from his pants. Temari's eyes opened wide with surprise, and he couldn't help but chuckle and say, "I warned you to be careful what you say." as he quickly leaned forward and sliced through her red sash which was belted around her waist. It fell to the ground, as her mouth dropped open and she blushed in surprise. It felt like a well executed surprise attack, and he was glad that she looked as confused as she had made him feel earlier.

Deciding to see that as a small victory, he changed tactics. Swiftly he stepped back, dropping the kunai to the ground, and switched seamlessly back to shadow possession. She stood frozen in front of him, still wearing her light purple blouse and her dark blue slitted skirt, with short mesh leggings underneath. Her expression was now a mixture of surprise and lust.

He grinned as he started to peel off his long sleeved black turtleneck. As he did so, Temari, still guided by his shadow possession, started to peel off her blouse, over her head. In unison they dropped their shirts to the floor, Temari couldn't help but stare at his well toned upper body. How had it been so long since she'd seen him like this? It felt like forever. She felt desire course even harder through her veins. She wanted to grab him and take him, but was still frozen in place. She bit her bottom lip, and waited.

At the same time, Shikamaru took in the sight of Temari's slightly see through, teal lace bra which also matched her eyes. Her body was toned and tight, yet so feminine. He could see her bite her lip, and he knew that was a sign she wanted him, and he knew how she hated to be kept waiting. 'Good, let her feel a bit frustrated.' he couldn't help thinking.

With that, Shikamaru began to remove his pants, causing Temari to remove her skirt and leggings at the same time. He stood in his boxers as she stood in her lavender colored lace panties. 'For someone who was always so put together on the outside, she rarely bothers to wear matching underwear.' he amusingly noted.

The anger and pain he had held onto were quickly becoming a distant memory. How could someone feel those things when viewing such a beautiful, practically naked woman? All he could feel was wanting her, and her wanting him. Nothing else existed.

Releasing his jitsu, he quickly moved forward and grabbed Temari's hand, pulling her behind him to the bedroom. Once they entered the room he began hungrily kissing her, wrapping his arms tightly around her and drawing them close, and unhooking her bra, and letting it fall to the floor. When they pulled apart for air, he playfully shoved her backwards onto the bed.

Caught off guard, Temari giggled as she bounced on the bed. But Shikamaru was prepared and quickly straddled her. Her cheeks were flushed, and her chest heaving, as he grabbed both of her wrists in his and once again used his shadow to bind them together, but this time he also bound them to the bedpost.

"What?!" Temari exclaimed as she tried to pull away.

"Remember what you told me, Tem? I'm gonna do what I want tonight." He smiled and lifted and eyebrow, "Tsk, someone really should tell you to be more careful about what you say."

Temari opened her mouth to protest, but Shikamaru promptly caught her mouth with his. As they kissed he slid his hand down to her breasts. She moaned into his mouth.

Shikamaru pulled away, "You like?" he teased, earning a blush and a glare from Temari. He moved his mouth to her neck near her ear. "I know something else you like…" he whispered into her ear, and then he began kissing and nipping her neck and collar bone. Her body arched and moaned as he continued down her body.

He stopped his head near her breasts, and began to tease them with is mouth, while a hand trailed down into her panties. She wanted him badly, just as he had expected, but it still caused him to groan. Temari arched her back and began to writhe against his fingers. He paused and looked up to her face and locked onto her eyes as he said, "Tem, you're so wet." and slid a finger into her. Temari moaned, her body arching and eyes shutting. He moved his finger slowly in and out of her, positioning his thumb to rub her clit as he did so. She felt so hot and wet, and it didn't take long before, he just wanted to taste her.

Continuing to kiss and licked down her stomach, he kept up the agonizingly steady rhythm with his hand. Soon his face was between her legs, licking and sucking every inch of her. Keeping the steady pace, he looked up to see her pulling at his shadow bindings, her fists clenching and nails biting into her palms.

"S-S-Shikamaru, p-please… please..." Temari begged, so he picked up the pace, causing her body to arch and climax with a shutter. Her body immediately relaxed, as she laid there flush and panting, unable to think.

Hearing her say his name like that, combined with her pleading, had sent a jolt of electricity through his body. He rarely got to see her beg for anything. It was a nice surprise, and he hadn't realized how much he would like it. He quickly moved to hook his fingers along the top edge of her panties and pulled them down her long legs and off her body, then dropped his boxers.

Temari smiled, taking in his naked body and erection, as he climbed up the bed.

"Not done yet, Nara?" Temari teased.

"Can't say that I am, but you know how I am about finishing things…"

With that, Shikamaru was positioned above her again. Leaning down, they kissed deeply. Shikamaru's tongue sliding and tangling with Temari's. She could taste herself on his lips and in his mouth.

Shikamaru pulled away. "You like?"

Temari blushed and looked down, suddenly shy.

He chuckled. "That's what I thought. Don't worry, I won't tell."

Shikamaru slid his hard erection up and down her, eventually beginning to press into her. He shut his eyes to concentrate on keeping the shadow binding jitsu unbroken, as he knew he would lose it if he watched her face as he pushed deep inside. Temari moaned, and he could feel her pull on her wrists as her body arched, again.

Each thrust was an act of claiming her as his. Then he felt her legs wrapping around him and knew she was doing the same. With his closed eyes, his other senses seemed to be growing stronger, as he tried harder to not focus on the moans and noises coming from Temari, nor how amazingly warm and tight she felt wrapped around him. It was becoming impossible to ignore, and his jitsu was loosening.

Finally, he couldn't take it any longer. He opened his eyes to a panting and moaning goddess. Immediately, his jitsu broke. Within seconds, Temari's hands were on him. Pulling his head in for a kiss, and grabbing onto his back. Her nails leaving slight red welts as she grabbed onto him.

"Oh, fuck, Tem… you feel so good..." Shikamaru breathed.

Temari could feel the wicked tension building in her abdomen, building until she almost couldn't stand it. "Y-yes… more…S-Shikamaru… oh, Kami..." she gulped. Her words pushing both of them over the edge and into their orgasms. She could feel as he filled her, with each thrusting pulse Shikamaru shuttered, and they both moaned in pleasure. The little electric waves coursing through her body started to slowly ebb away.

Once the shuttering had stilled, Shikamaru leaned his head down and they shared another kiss, before pulling from her and collapsing to the side, laying on his back. Temari rolled to her side to gaze at him, as she breathed heavily.

"How long have you been thinking of using your jitsu like that?" she grinned.

Now it was Shikamaru's turn to be a little embarrassed. He gave a laugh, but didn't look at her or answer her question.

"We'll have to train, to see if we can get you to keep it from dropping, until the very end… next time." Temari giggled, causing Shikamaru to turn his head to look at her. She gave a smile and a wink. "I kinda like when you take charge."

A smile spread across Shikamaru's face, "This is the first time I'm looking forward to training, usually it's such a drag."

* * *

A couple minutes later, after she was able to catch her breath and her thoughts were clearer, Temari reflected, "We're a team, you should know that, Nara. You don't need to hide or keep things from me. We are stronger facing things together, and I can handle whatever you throw at me."

Shikamaru rolled to face her, "I know, Tem. Seeing you in the hospital, I just felt so… I don't know what I'd do without you. I should have been there, or at least made you go with an escort, or something…" his voice trailed.

"No. We can't protect everyone we love all the time. Anything can happen, no matter when or where. We can only appreciate the time we have together. I can promise that I'll always fight to come back to you, till my last breath. I trust that you'll do the same?"

"Always. I'm afraid of what you'd do to me if I didn't." he mused, as he wrapped an arm around Temari's waist and pulled her closer. "Troublesome woman." he appraised, as he stared into her eyes and caressed her cheek with his hand.

"Crybaby." Temari smiled and snuggled her head down into his chest.

* * *

Just made a couple really small corrections.

 **Leave me a review and let me know what you thought. I really enjoy them and am open to feedback. :)**

I'm also considering writing other _Talk Jitsu to Me_ related fluff/smut works, so let me know if there is one you're particularly interested in. Though I usually like to keep to cannon pairings, I'm also open to pairing characters that never had anyone spelled out for them.


End file.
